Xy'nthlr
Xy'nthlr is the domain of The Abstract. History Nobody knows when this piece of nothingness was "created". Some say that The Shattered created it when It first was cast out of Reality. Others say that it existed long before Its arrival. Whatever the case may be, it has been home to The Abstract for as long as any of them can remember. At one point, an outsider by the name of "Shadowmaster" appeared in Xy'nthlr. He and The Shattered fought, their clash carrying across the realm. The stranger's status as a Multiversal Singularity, however, had unusual effects on the domain. One was that portals from Reality appeared, each one leading to a different universe and time period. The Shattered was significantly weakened by their pressence, and Shadowmaster took full advantage of this new outcome. In the end, he leapt through one of these portals, allowing him to escape. While the pocket dimension was in shambles, it wasn't difficult for The Abstract to recuperate and restore it. Landscape While Xy'nthlr is generally though of as an empty void, that's not really the case. Xy'nthlr is actually a city within the nothingness outside of Reality. However, it's nothing like the ones within Reality. For one, the "city" has some form of shapeshifting powers. Not only can it rearrange itself, but it also change its architecture. Usually, the place is designed with strange, alien architecture. At other times, it takes on a more sleek and urban feel, though often empty and colored with neutral colors. The realm can also generate weather, such as wind, rain, lightning, thunder, and snow. As a defense mechanism, tendrils can spawn near pools of an unknown liquid and lash out at any intruder. In sort, Xy'nthlr is practically an eldritch version of Artahka. Notable locations The Cold City This is the main portion of Xy'nthlr, as well as its heart. The city tends to change based on The Shattered's mood, some times changing architecture and shifting its position. Its where many of the "citizens" live, as well as housing the main military forces. Dathachuri's Garden This is the domain of Dathachuri. While the rest of Xy'nthlr is dark and gloomy, the gardens are filled with an infinite number of colors, constantly changing. The place is made up of forests and jungles, inhabited by creatures with some connection to the Element of Light. Many of the things in tem, however, have unusual color-schemes. Once place may have a purple sun, another may have a green waterfall. Within the heart of the land is Dathachuri's pyramid, which is made of a crystalline substance. The king himself sits on a throne, made of light energy. The Old Mists This is The Headless Mistress's domain. The realm takes on a more gothic style here, and lacks a "sun" of sorts. Instead, it is in an eternal night, with a full moon (or several) looming over the ebony sky. Her castle rests by a massive graveyard, where it is believed that she visits Nayatamakh, who rules a pocket dimension full of spirits. There have been rumors that she practiced the dark sciences of the dead behind the walls of her ruined home. The Hollow Place This is The Shattered's main fortress. This is where the king of nothing conducts his experiments, as well as hold meeting with the rest of Its court. Within the stronghold are the throne room, the Library, testing chambers, and trophy rooms. Like the rest of the dimension, their architecture and very shape can be changed by Its will. The Library contains all of the information the faceless reaper has gathered. The testing chambers are where it preforms its experiments. They can also create Illusionary worlds, something akin to virtual reality. The trophy rooms-if they can be called such a thing-contain all of the items It collected and people It captured. Inhabitants Residents *The Abstract **The Shattered's court ***The Shattered ***The Headless Mistriss ***Dathachuri Prisoners *An unknown version of Theran *An unknown version of Glonor *An unknown version of Ahpolki *An unknown version of Mersery *An unknown version of "Millennium" *An unknown version of Stonewall *An Unknown version of Pyros *An unknown version of Nahi *An unknown version of Tazzuk *Allirogk *An unknown version of Sidorak *An unknown version of Jareroden *An unknown version of Karabak *Rando Visitors *Shadowmaster Trivia *Xy'nthlr has a number of influences. Those would be The World That Never Was(from Kingdom Hearts II), The Dead Universe(from IDW's G1 Transformers comics), The Dreamlands (from the works of HP Lovecraft) and Apocrypha (from TES V: Skyrim's DLC, Dragonborn). Category:Locations Category:Pocket dimensions Category:Dimensions